Hidden Cookies
by RikuSex
Summary: Riku likes to hide cookies from Sora. but sometimes Riku lets Sora find them so Riku can Play with Sora.RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

**this script is kinda i guess the sequale to papou love... so you should probably read it first but i dont think it really maters...**

**well read on and see**

**and dont forget to review. than ill keep putting up more of my scripts. btw i got alot of them so review!**

**BTW: i do NOT own the charactors they are from Kingdom hearts (best game ever)**

**BTW: however i do own the script NOT the charactors!**

**Now enjoy... and review**

The Hidden Cookies

by Whys the rum gone (aka me so dont steal)

Sora: Riku where did all the damn cookies go!

Riku: How should I know? Your precious Kairi probably took them all. - From another room -

Sora: Yah right I bet you ate them!

Riku: Your wrong I haven't eaten any.

Sora: The where did you put them?

Riku: I told you. I didn't take them.

-Riku walks into the kitchen-

Riku: Why don't you go bug Kairi? She's the one who ate them.

Sora: Fine than ill leave. Man your annoying cookie stealer!

-Sora leaves the kitchen. Riku smirks and goes up to his room. Riku goes to the cookie hiding spot and takes the cookies out. -

Riku: Hehehe cookies! None for Sora! All for me!

-Holds cookies in the air. Sora is hiding under the bed. –

Sora: So this is where he's been hiding them. That lying cookie stealer.

-Riku eats a cookie and leaves the room and heads outside where he meets up with Roxas. –

Roxas: Hey Riku

Riku: Hey. What's up?

Roxas: Just sitting here.

Riku: Sounds like fun.

Roxas: Tiz. +Pause. + Hey Riku you still hiding the cookies from Sora?

Riku: Fersure. He's so cute when he wants a cookie. Right now he should be pulling them from the hiding spot. +Pause. + You still hiding from Kairi and Nomine?

Roxas: Oh yah. They're both insane.

Sora+

-Sora crawls out from the bed and walks over to the hiding spot. Sora pulls out the cookie. –

Sora: Yes found them. Take that Riku. Hiding them in such an obvious spot.

-Sora sits down on the floor and leans up against the wall. He eats a cookie –

Sora: Stupid Riku always hiding them from me. What sick entertainment dose he get from doing this?

Riku and Roxas+

Riku: Well I gotta get back before little piggy Sora eats all my cookies. I let him have his fun. Now it's my turn.

Roxas: Sure. Ill see you latter.

-Riku gets up and walks back into the house and up to his room where he pokes his head in to see Sora eating a cookie. –

Riku: I know he would be into the cookie. Hee, hee IV led you right into my trap Sora.

-Riku walks into the room. –

Riku: Man I know you would be in my cookies.

-Sora looks up at Riku cookie in mouth. –

Sora: What do you mean YOUR cookies+Cookie still in mouth+

Riku: That's right my cookies.

-Riku walks over to Sora and sits down in front of him. –

Riku: The cookies are good aren't they Sora?

-Riku leans in closer and bites the other end of the cookie breaking it off for himself. –

Riku: Mmm.

Sora: You could have just taken it from the container.

Riku: But this one tastes better.

-There is one last cookie. They both look down at it than at each other. Riku with a smirk on his face. –

Riku: Last cookie. Who gets it?

Sora: I do sucker.

-Sora grabs the cookie and shoves it in his mouth. Riku kisses Sora taking some of the cookie from him. –

Riku: We both get some cookie.

Sora: Riku. You're so mean. Why do you always hide the cookies on me? What joy do you get from it+Babyish+

Riku: Because this is so much fun.

-Riku kisses Sora. screan fades to black-

End!

During credits:

Kairi and nomine: Roxas come back!

Roxas: Aahh no get away from me!! AAHH

-Crashing, banging noises. -

**hee hee and thats the end of the hidden cookies. **

**hope you enjoyed it**

**if you did tell ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!

Just letting everyone know that I changed my pin name from whys the rum gone? To RikuSex!

I'm letting everyone know cause I don't want people going what the? I thought this was by whys the rum gone. So yah

Enjoy my story…

And don't forget I am now RikuSex NOT Whys the rum gone?

Thank you and don't forget to review. I like reviews!


End file.
